Vidas Sem Rumo
by Carolzinhaz
Summary: Marissa e Alex se amam. Depois do fim do relacionamento com Seth, Summer acaba se envolvendo com Alex. Como Marissa reagirá ao descobrir o envolvimento de Alex e Summer ? Por favor as pessoas que torcem por Summer e Seth, Marissa e Ryan não me crucifiquem
1. Prólogo

Vidas Sem Rumo

Disclamer: Os personagens desta ficcion não pertencem a mim. Não me processem. Não existem fins lucrativos ou de infringir as leis de copyright. Escrevo por prazer.

Nota da Autora : Nesta estória Marissa não morreu e nem vai morrer.

Marissa e Alex se amam. Depois do fim do relacionamento com Seth, Summer acaba se envolvendo com Alex. Como Marissa reagirá ao descobrir o envolvimento de Alex e Summer ? Esta é a minha primeira ficcion de OC, então me desculpem se não for legal. Por favor as pessoas que torcem por Summer e Seth, Marissa e Ryan não me crucifiquem. Esta é uma estória de um triangulo amoroso: Alex, Summer e Marissa.

Esta ficion contém temas adultos expondo relações sexuais explícitas **entre duas mulheres adultas**. Se você for menor de 18 anos, onde você mora é proibido ler esse tipo de material ou for homofóbico, não continuem a leitura.

Enfim, aos que vão ler, divirtam–se!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Summer olha para o relógio mais uma vez. Havia combinado com Seth aquele encontro para conversar sobre eles, mas fazia semana que mau o via e o namorado estava agindo estranhamente. Tudo bem que não havia concordado muito com aquela estória em quadrinhos e de ser a musa, mas depois tudo ficara bem. Não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, além disto muita coisa estava acontecendo.

Alex fora embora depois de uma grande confusão, Marissa voltara para Ryan e semanas depois não estavam mais juntos. Tudo estava confuso demais e a amiga se negava a falar alguma coisa.

- Droga, não vou ficar aqui esperando as coisas acontecerem. . .

Falando isto Summer entra no carro e decide ir até a casa de Seth. O caminho até o local foi feito em um pesado silêncio e se sentia tão tensa que bate o dedo no volante. Ficou imaginando o que esperava encontrar. Seth já o havia traído com Taylor e só de pensar que algo semelhante podia acontecer novamente sente um estranho arrepio. Logo que estaciona o carro, vê que existia alguma coisa diferente ali, um carro conversível estacionado. Será que o motivo dele não te –la procurado era que estava em reunião com o pessoal da revista ? Sentiu-se idiota, por ter desconfiado de Seth e então decidi ir até a casa dele apenas para dar um beijo nele e dizer que estava com saudade.

Summer caminha até a porta e quando faz menção de bater percebe que estava aberta. Estranhando aquilo, ela entre, olhando para a sala vazia. Ali na mesa estava dois copos de vinho pela metade e uma tigela de salgadinhos quase vazia. Ela abre a boca para chamar o namorado, mas o som de uma risada feminina a paralisa. Silenciosamente, caminha para a origem da risada e a cada passo que dá em direção do quarto, mas uma onda de irritação cresce dentro de si. Imagens de Seth e Taylor volta a sua mente.

No momento que entra no quarto, Summer o vê. Seth está adormecido nu abraçado a uma bela morena.

Como se pressentisse a presença de alguém ele abre os olhos e quando vê Summer parada ali no meio do quarto olhando na sua direção com o rosto lívido de raiva, ele pressente o pior.

- Summer. . .

Caleb corre na direção da namorada e quando faz menção de toca –la, Summer o empurra, olhando para a morena que olha na sua direção sem demonstrar pudor algum. Ela logo reconhece como sendo uma importante editora. Não conseguia acreditar que Caleb havia feito isto de novo, mas uma traição.

- Espere, deixe-me explicar . . .

Summer vira o rosto. Não queria que Caleb a visse chorar, ele era um idiota e não merecia vê –la sofrer. Não sabia que o esmurrava ou apenas ia embora sem olhar para trás. No passado havia ouvido as desculpas dele e acreditara que nunca mais aconteceria, mas novamente fora traída.

- Não precisa dizer nada Caleb. Eu não sou cega nem burra. . .

Caleb a vê caminhar até a porta sem olhar para trás. Esquecendo que está nu, ele corre atrás de Summer, que passa por Ryan sem olhar na sua direção. Ryan vai até a geladeira, tira um pote de suco de dentro e quando fecha vê Caleb nu na sua frente.

- Agora está claro. Vi Summer passar com cara de poucos amigos, o que aconteceu ?

Caleb abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas é interrompido pela chegada de uma mulher usando a camiseta de Caleb, que chega até o joelho dela. Os cabelos castanhos estão em desalinho.

- Humm. Parece que a coisa é muito mais sério que imaginei. . . Pisou na bola, "maninho". . .Oi Meredith.

Fala Ryan colocando um pouco do suco no copo, tomando um gole antes de sair, deixando os sozinho.

Meredith aproxima de Caleb, tocando no rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

- Vamos voltar para o quarto, temos muito o que resolver. .

- Não posso, tenho que ir atrás de Summer, explicar tudo. Ela entendeu tudo errado.

Meredith beija Caleb de forma insinuante e sem conseguir resistir volta para o quarto com a mulher.

Enquanto isto, Summer dirige o carro sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser traída daquela forma. Nunca conseguiria perdoa –lo e ainda mais com uma mulher tão mais velha que ele. Naquele momento seus olhos voltam se na direção de um bar. Ali era o bar que pertencera a Alex, antes dela sair, mas estava aberto. Será que alguém havia alugado o local ou Alex retornara ?

Sem pensar direito, ela estaciona na frente do prédio e entra pela porta. O local estava vazio, mas tudo parece bem organizado.

- Ola ?

Não há resposta. Summer caminha na direção da porta e faz menção de sair, mas escuta seu nome ser chamado. Quando se vira, vêem Alex parada a sua frente com uma caixa nos braços.

- Summer, aconteceu alguma coisa ? Fala Alex colocando a caixa sobre o balcão, antes de se aproximar de Summer, que olha na direção da mulher com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. – O que foi ? Parece estar vendo um fantasma.

- Marissa sabe que você voltou ?

Alex dá um suspiro. Havia passado um ano fora em Nova York trabalhando em um conhecido bar da moda, mas decidira voltar. Não havia se sentido a vontade fora e descobrira que seu lugar era em Newport.

- Não e prefiro que não conte a ela por enquanto.

- Soube que estava em Nova York, quando voltou ?

- Tem uns dias. Quer tomar um drinque ? Ai você pode me contar como andam as coisas. . .

Alex pega uma garrafa e dois copos atrás do balcão e faz sinal para Summer aproximar. Durante alguns minutos ela hesita, mas então aproxima, afinal não faria nenhum mal tomar uma bebida e conversar. Sentia-se muito magoada com Seth e precisava conversar com alguém.

- Como vai Seth ? Alex pergunta enchendo um dos copos e quando vê a expressão no rosto de Summer, logo percebe que estava tudo errado – Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

- Tudo . . .

Summer pega o copo cheio tomando a bebida em um grande gole, antes de encher o copo, antes de vira –lo na boca.

- Vai com calma ou vai ficar bêbada e não quero confusão. . .

- Não sou mais uma criança Alex. Depois que Seth me fez pelo menos direito de encher a cara eu tenho. . Ele me enganou muito bem. . .

Novamente Summer enche o copo virando na boca, enquanto seus olhos ficam cheios de lágrimas. Não queria chorar, porque sinceramente Seth não merecia, mas não conseguia evitar e quando Alex a abraça um soluço escapa de seus lábios.

- Não fica assim Summer. Olhe para você. . .Bonita, inteligente . . .

Summer olha para o espelho e faz uma careta ao ver sua imagem refletida. Estava com olheiras, maquiagem borrada e os cabelos em desalinho. Nada ali a fazia parecer bonita ao contrário, mas Alex a fazia se sentir melhor.

- Você que é uma pessoa linda Alex. . .Fala com a voz enrolada pela bebida- Como Marissa não percebeu isto antes ?

Caleb está sentada próximo à piscina tomando uma cerveja quando Marissa se aproxima. Desde que havia terminado semanas antes mau se viam ou se falavam e ficou muito surpresa ao vê- la ali. Estava mais magra e pálida, além de ter no rosto uma expressão muito preocupada no rosto.

- Oi. . .

- Oi Marissa, aconteceu alguma coisa ?

- Bem, é que estou preocupada com Summer. Estou ligando horas para ela e o telefone não atende. Você a viu por acaso ? Quer dizer será que Seth não sabe dela ?

Caleb se levanta da cadeira onde está sentado, colocando a garrafa de cerveja em cima da mesa, antes de aproximar de Marissa. Ele a toca no rosto e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa a beija de forma apaixonada.

- Não. . .

- Não ?

Marissa nega com um gesto na cabeça. Não havia vindo ali na casa dos Cohen para ver Caleb. Realmente estava preocupada com Summer. Mais cedo ela havia dito que ia procurar o namorado e depois disto não havia dado notícias. Muitas horas haviam se passado desde então.

- Caleb, realmente estou aqui para procurar por Summer. Ela me disse que ia ver Seth, mas desde então não deu mais notícias. O pai dela me ligou preocupado e quis até alertar a polícia, mas pedi que desse um tempo.

Caleb sorri, pegando a garrafa de cerveja tomando um gole.

- Antigamente você não me negaria um beijo. Até gostava, não é Marissa ? O que está acontecendo ?

- Sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo Caleb. Marissa empurra Caleb que novamente tenta beija –la. Seu hálito reascendia álcool – Já conversamos e achei que tivesse entendido.

- Entendido ? Não pode estar falando sério. Você acha que tenho que gostar de ter sido abandonada pela namorada por causa de uma sapata ?

Marissa empurra Caleb, que faz menção de se aproximar de novo, mas ela agarra a garrafa, apontando para ele.

- Se você não percebeu eu também sou uma sapata, afinal amo Alex. Nunca devia ter deixado ela ir embora. Se soubesse como me arrependo . . .

Caleb abre e fecha a boca sem dizer nada, então a vê indo embora. Ele solta uma praga indo atrás de Marissa. Havia feito tudo errado. Claro que havia ficado chateado pela rejeição da ex –namorada, mas nunca quisera ofende –la.

- Espera Marissa. . .

Marissa entra dentro do carro e vai embora sem olhar para trás. Caleb solta uma praga.

- Noite difícil ?

Ao escutar a voz feminina próximo á ele, Caleb se vira, deparando se com Meredith que usa um roupão. Ela tem os cabelos soltos que caem como cascata sobre seus ombros.

- Oi Meredith. Não sabia que ainda estava por aqui. Sabe Sandy é meio chato e pode não gostar . . .

Meredith se despe do roupão e nua se aproxima de Caleb, beijando – o de forma insinuante.

Naquela noite, Marissa foi para casa. Estava cansada demais e logo que chegou ela deita adormecendo minutos depois. Seu sonho são povoados de imagens do passado, onde se via junto com Alex. Sentia tanta falta dela.

"Enquanto me reviro em meus lençóis

E mais uma vez não consigo dormir

Saio pela porta a caminhas pelas ruas

Olhar as estrelas abaixo de meus pés

Recordar os justos que eu tratei injustamente

Então aqui vou eu

Olá, olá

Não há nenhum lugar aonde não possa ir

Minha mente está enlameada mas

Meu coração é pesado, ele mostra

Eu perco a trilha que me perde

Então aqui vou eu

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

E assim eu mandei alguns homens à luta,

E um voltou tarde da noite

Disse-me "tê-lo visto meu inimigo?"

perguntou: "ele se aprecia comigo?"

Assim eu saí fora para me cortar

E aqui vou eu

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

Eu não me estou pedindo por uma segunda

chance,

Eu estou gritando a plenos pulmões

Dê-me a razão, mas não me dê escolha,

Porque eu farei apenas o mesmo erro outra vez,

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

E talvez um dia nós nos encontremos

e iremos conversar e não apenas falar

Não compre as promessas

Porque eu não as cumpro

e minha reflexão me incomoda

e aqui vou eu

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

Eu não me estou pedindo por uma segunda

chance,

Eu estou gritando a plenos pulmões

Dê-me a razão, mas não me dê escolha,

Porque eu farei apenas o mesmo erro outra vez,

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

Enquanto me reviro em meus lençóis

E mais uma vez não consigo dormir

Saio pela porta a caminhas pelas ruas

Olhar as estrelas abaixo de meus pés

Recordar os justos que eu tratei injustamente

Então aqui vou eu "

Ainda é noite e Summer dá um gemido fraco sentindo sua cabeça latejar dolorosamente . Toda vez que tentava abrir os olhos à luz do sol fazia sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Quando finalmente consegue abrir os olhos, logo estranha o lugar. Havia brigado com Seth depois de flagra –lo com Meredith e então saira dirigindo.

- Como está se sentindo ?

Summer vira a cabeça e vê Alex olhando na sua direção com preocupação.

- Trouxe uma soda para você. Vai ajudar a curar a sua ressaca. . .

Alex se aproxima tímida de Summer e entrega a lata para a garota. Havia bebido muito também, mas não o suficiente para amenizar a dor que sentia com o retorno a cidade. Quando a vira ali na noite anterior, pensara que fora Marissa que mandara a amiga ali por não ter coragem de faze –lo, mas quando percebera o seu erro, era tarde demais. Sentia uma mistura de vergonha e dor de cabeça. Realmente havia mudado com os anos.

- Alex, eu . . .

Alex faz um sinal para Summer não continuar. Faltavam poucas horas para amanhecer e naquele momento só queria tomar um banho e ficar sozinha. Estava carente, bebera muito e aquilo havia acabado por entorpecer seus sentidos.

- Não se preocupe. Estávamos muito bêbadas e me sinto responsável.

Summer coloca a lata no chão. Alex tinha uma expressão muito triste no rosto. Não podia culpa –la pelo que havia acontecido. Também tinha a sua culpa, afinal estava zangada, carente e bebera muito.

- Não faça isto com você Alex. . .

Summer abraça Alex tentando consola – la e antes que pudesse evitar novamente seus lábios se encontram em um beijo cheio de carinho. Summer tenta se afastar, afinal Marissa é a sua melhor amiga e nunca havia ficado com uma mulher antes, mas todos os pensamentos desapareceram da sua mente quando Alex a abraçou.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Summer chega na sua casa e fica aliviada que seu pai não estava ali para lhe dar um belo sermão. Sabia que receberia uma bela bronca quando seu pai chegasse e teria que ouvi - lo falar sobre responsabilidade e respeito. Cansada, caminha até seu quarto, coloca a bolsa em cima da cama e se despe de todas as suas roupas, caminhando nua até o banheiro. Depois de abrir a ducha quente ela entra deixando que a água quente relaxasse seus músculos cansados.

Ainda podia sentir os vestígios da noite de sexo, nunca pensara que algo semelhante poderia ser tão prazeroso. Agora entendia porque Marissa trocara Ryan por Alex e ao lembrar da amiga sente uma sensação desagradável dentro do seu peito. Será que Marissa ia perdoa- la depois de descobrir o que havia acontecido entre Alex e ela ? Duvidava muito.

Quando entra no seu quarto, enrolada na toalha, leva um susto ao ver Marissa sentada na sua cama.

- Você me assustou . . .

- Summer eu quase morri de preocupação, onde você esteve ?

- Não sabia que era minha mãe Marissa. Estava por ai. Precisei pensar um pouco então fui dar uma volta.

Summer caminha até o armário e veste uma camiseta e uma bermuda. Então caminha pelo quarto recolhendo as roupas pelo chão. Não queria que Marissa pegasse alguma peça e sentisse o perfume de Alex nela.

- Estava preocupada Summer. Seth veio me procurar e me contou sobre a briga que tiveram. Sinto muito.

- Mas eu não . . .

Ao ouvir aquilo, Marissa ergue as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa, vendo Summer secar seus cabelos.

- Estou em outra Marissa. . .Fala Summer antes que pudesse evitar – Não é a primeira vez que Seth me traiu. Lembra-se de Taylor ? Pois é, não vou ficar o resto da minha vida perdoando e sendo traída em qualquer momento que ele tiver oportunidade para isto.

Marissa dá um suspiro e fica olhando em silêncio para Summer. Havia alguma coisa diferente na amiga. Summer e Seth sempre haviam sido apaixonado. Mesmo quando tudo dava errado no final ficavam juntos de novo.

- Entendo Summer. Que tal ir dar uma volta ai você me conta o que fez ?

- Estou cansada . . .Fala Summer de forma meio brusca, mas se arrepende. Marissa não tinha culpa do que havia acontecido - . . .Podemos mais tarde dar uma volta na praia. Tomar um ar e conversar como antigamente.

Marissa concorda. Ir a praia. Tinha tantas lembranças daquele lugar. Ali fora onde beijara pela primeira vez Alex. Tudo parecia lembranças de um momento tão longe, que sente seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

- Não fica assim Marissa. Acho que está na hora de você partir para outra. Alex nem está aqui e sabe como é Nova York. . .

A amiga seca as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, concordando com Summer. Ela tinha toda razão, Alex partira e agora estava vivendo uma nova vida em Nova York. Nunca havia recebido um telefonema, carta ou qualquer notícia dela. Deixara Alex ir embora e agora a perdera para sempre.

Quando Summer vê Marissa ir embora, sente uma mistura de culpa e pena. Realmente Marissa estava sofrendo muito, mas não podia contar a verdade para ela. Marissa nunca a perdoaria e além disto se Alex amasse mesmo Marissa nunca teria feito nada com ela. Tinha direito de se divertir um pouco também.

Sorrindo, Summer se joga na cama, lembrando de tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite. No início poderia ter sido devido ao álcool mas depois. . .Nunca havia feito amor com alguém daquela forma.

Naquele momento, o telefone toca, tirando a do estado de distração em que se encontra e então pega o telefone celular, olhando o número. Quando vê que era de Seth, simplesmente desliga, jogando – o de volta para cama.

- Seth Cohen, você é passado . . .

(CONTINUA)

N/E: Bem este é o final do primeiro capítulo. Como está é a minha primeira ficion de OC, não sei se ficou boa, mas estou me divertindo muito escrevendo esta. Afinal, sempre fui fã de Marissa e Alex.

Marissa está meio chorona demais com a separação de Alex, mas imagina o choque quando ela descobrir o que está acontecendo bem "debaixo de seu nariz"? Ryan e Seth dividindo a mesma mulher (Meredith é mesmo uma galinha) e Summer então ? Jogo sujo, ao esconder da melhor amiga que Alex está de volta à cidade, deixando Marissa sofrer com a separação. Qual a intenção verdadeira dela, prazer ou simplesmente se vingar de Seth ? Valeria a pena Summer destruir a amizade de anos com Marissa só para se vingar de Seth ? Aguardem os próximos capítulos. . .

COMENTEM, DEIXEM REVIEWS. FIQUEM À VONTADE PARA COMENTAREM E CRITICAR, MAS COM RESPEITO.

PS: Continuarei escrevendo os capítulos de Cooper's Adventures, mas como estou em época de prova pode atrasar um pouco, peço que me desculpem e compreendam...

TE MAIS. . .


End file.
